


Romeo

by dekubunbun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hinata's a maid, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima's a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekubunbun/pseuds/dekubunbun
Summary: “Tsukki, doesn’t he look cute?”“I’m—uh—“ Hinata spluttered, eyes darting from Yamaguchi to him, turning even more red. He didn't miss the way his brown eyes lingered to where he was sitting though.“Not at all.”“That’s Tsukki for "yes", don’t worry.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 16
Kudos: 263





	Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Maid Day. 
> 
> Seeing fanarts of Hinata in a maid uniform made me develop galaxy brain.  
> I apologise in advance for any mistakes or if you think tsukihina's ooc here, I honestly just want to see them both flustered af (esp. Hinata).

Hinata’s class was doing a maid cafe for the cultural festival this year. It was quite talked about days before the event since, regardless of gender, their whole class was required to wear a maid uniform. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s class also decided on doing the most cliche theme ever: a fairytale play based on a song. Being the diligent student he was, Tsukishima couldn’t say no to his classmates begging him to take on the role of the prince. They said it was because of his prince-like appearance—whatever that meant. 

Yamaguchi, ever the supportive best friend of his, was part of the production staff—cheering for him (read: snickering) from behind the scenes. 

Since Tsukishima would rather have it over with than make a fuss, he did what he could as the prince. His acting skills may be close to being garbage, but at least he was good at improv and memorising his lines.

As expected, the whole class ate up the whole cold-but-not-that-cold prince act he could offer. 

“You make a unique prince, Tsukki. It brings something new to the old fairytale. Don’t worry.”

Yamaguchi would say, whenever his Tsukki-is-fed-up-with-this-shit senses tingled every after rehearsal. 

He’s thankful that their class planned to only have five sessions (three on the first day, two on the second day). What he’s not thankful for at all was the attention he gets, he constantly felt peoples’ eyes on him when he’s out of the auditorium.

He’s thankful that nobody had the gall to approach him, but it didn’t change the fact of how annoying it felt since he’s more used to blending in the background. 

[The costume department outdid themselves and were able to come up with three outrageous outfits for him to use, one for each session. The design of each outfit were so intricate and well-made, he wonders if his class stole them from somewhere.

“They told me that they had a hard time choosing something that would fit you since you’re so tall, Tsukki. So the whole class pitched in and had them made instead.” Tsukishima’s bullshit senses were tingling. 

(Tsukishima didn’t know it was thanks to his growing secret fanclub that the costume department had the resources to have the outfits made and the class wanting the play to revolve around his best friend that Yamaguchi would rather keep him oblivious from that, just in case.)

And because the outfits were so intricate, he needs help putting them on. It was such a hassle that he had no choice but to spend his breaks in his next outfit rather than change back to his uniform.

(It was actually a ploy to somehow let Tsukishima advertise their play without knowing by having him roam around the school in his outfit. Yamaguchi thinks it’s actually pretty smart, since the auditorium was full by the second session.)]

Thankfully, on the last day, they only have to do two sessions (one in the morning and before lunch time) and then all of them would be free for the rest of the day.

Although, much to his displeasure, the class forced him to wear the outfit he wore for their final session yesterday rather than have him change back to his uniform. 

“Please. Tsukki. It’d be a waste to not wear it.” Behind Yamaguchi were the pleading eyes of everyone in his class. If it was just two of them, he would’ve easily escaped. Sometimes he wondered who’s more of an asshole between the two of them. 

The outfit that he had no choice but to wear (he had a feeling his class hid his uniform as a sort of worst-case scenario of him outrightly refusing, the bag that had his change of clothes wasn’t beside his school bag when he casted a quick glance at where his things were), was the grandest of the three. It was all white with blue and gold accents, everyone said it worked perfectly with his blond hair and skin complexion

(Tsukishima thinks he’d looked rather better in his school uniform than in an outfit that suspiciously looked like an expensive cosplay of one of the princes of an otome rpg game). 

At least Yamaguchi was merciful enough to not let him roam around alone. He wanted nothing more but to sit down somewhere quiet, but he was famished and any class with a cafe theme sounds more inviting right now. 

“Hinata’s class is doing a maid cafe. Everyone’s saying they have good food, you wanna check it out, Tsukki?”

“I’m too tired to think. I just want to sit down and eat in peace, anywhere’s fine.”

“We’ll go there then.” 

Tsukishima didn’t expect anything grandiose as his costume after all it’s just a two-day cultural festival...

He was so very wrong. Hinata’s class went out. It was like stepping into a different place instead of a generic classroom. 

He’s too tired to even try to describe everything. He did notice how everyone’s uniforms were well-made and modest, intricate but nothing too loud like his. 

“What would you be having today, masters?” He felt his left eye twitch. Yeah, he was too tired for this.

He gave up on trying to comprehend the menu and said, “I’m having what he’s having.” 

“Two vanilla milkshakes and two slices of your strawberry shortcake.” Bless his best friend. 

“Your orders will be brought to you shortly, masters.” One of his Hinata’s classmates said and promptly left with the menu after doing a curtsy. 

“Everyone’s really committed to doing a maid cafe...” Yamaguchi observed, “even the guys don't seem to be bothered by it. It makes me wonder what Hinata looks like in his uniform.” 

Rather than come up with something to say, he chose to say silent and rest his eyes by having them closed. As per the class’ request, again, he wore his prescription contact lenses for the play. 

“Two vanilla milkshakes and slices of strawberry shortcake for the masters—Yamaguchi you’re here! And you’re with—Tsu-tsuk-ishima?!”

“Why are you so surprised?” 

“Hinata! You look amazing!” This prompted Tsukishima to open his eyes. The view that greeted him was an extremely red Hinata in his maid uniform holding a tray with their order. He felt his eye twitch once again. The orange idiot did not look more cute at all—yeah, he was too tired for this shit.

“Tsukki, doesn’t he look cute?” 

“I’m—uh—“ Hinata spluttered, eyes darting from Yamaguchi to him, turning even more red. He didn't miss the way his brown eyes lingered to where he was sitting though.

“Not at all.” 

“That’s Tsukki for yes, don’t worry.” If he was red before, he looked ready to pass out now. 

“Why—why are you wearing a costume by the way?” He asked, his head tilted to the side. Tsukishima couldn’t help but notice the lace hairband and... are those orange cat ears with little bells on them?

“Didn’t you hear? Tsukki’s the prince in our class’ play. Our class went all out for his costume.”

“Our cafe’s packed since yesterday, so I didn’t get the chance to check out what the other classes are doing.” He gingerly placed the tray down their table. 

“So what do you think of Tsukki’s costume? He looks pretty cool doesn’t he? Thanks to him, our class’ play really did well.” His best friend was definitely up to something.

Hinata played with the lace of his apron, face suddenly contemplative. “I wish I could’ve watched it...”

Yamaguchi elbowed him, “Tsukki, say something.”

An idea popped up into his head. He doesn’t know what came over him, but he already knew which lines and actions from the play he had to use.

He carefully grasped one of Hinata’s fiddling fingers, not giving him the chance to get away when he visibly looked ready to bolt. He couldn’t help but let his thumb lightly caress his shaking fingertips as, to the best of abilities, remain in character. Hinata’s adorably flustered face can catch anyone off-guard after all. 

“Are you worried, milady? That long face you’re making doesn’t suit you.” 

“I’m—wha—“ 

“Tsukki, I think you broke him. Though I wish you would have included the running away line.” 

As if nothing happened, he shrugged and let Hinata’s hand go. “Cut it out, Yamaguchi. We don’t want him passing out while serving us, right?”

“Sh—shut up! There’s no way, I’d pass out, Meanieshima!” 

“Is that any way to talk to your guest? I might have to file a complaint to your class president.” He may be tired, but this is too fun to pass up. 

”P-pl-please shut up, master!” 

“Starting with a “please” and ending with a “master” won’t make it any less better, shrimp. Try again.” 

Unfortunately, Hinata didn’t take the bait. Instead, he carefully placed their order down in record time. “If you need any help please don’t hesitate to ask, masters.” He curtsied and left with the tray before they could even say anything, skirt swaying as he rushed to another table. 

Yamaguchi didn’t say anything, but he looked extremely amused at their exchange. “Tsukki, I know you like him, but you don’t have to be subtle. Hinata won’t get it unless you’re being blunt.”

As if caught red-handed, his cheeks felt warm. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.” He did not look sorry at all.

* * *

They were halfway done with their cake and milkshake when the unthinkable happened. 

“Shouyou!“  _ No. _

“Noya-senpai, Tanaka-san, Suga-san! You guys came!” 

“Of course. What kind of senpai would we be if we didn’t support our first years?” Tsukishima wanted nothing more but to crawl under the table right now. 

“Hinata, you look good in your uniform.” He expected the shrimp to blush and splutter since it was Suga-san. Instead, he gave him a more subdued reaction. “Everyone’s been saying that, though I don’t know if they’re joking or not.”

“You look cute. Don’t worry about it. The guys and I wanted to see how everyone was doing. Asahi and Daichi were still busy with their shift and we couldn’t find Ennoshita and the rest so we decided to go ahead. We were able to visit almost everyone, but the line to your class earlier was so long—and well—the tickets for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s class’ play were sold out…”

“If you wanted to see them, they’re actually here. You can share a table with them if you want.”

“That’d be awesome.”

Fuck hiding under the table, he wanted to astral project away from here. 

“Tsukishima! Yamaguchi!” Nope. 

“A lot of people were talking about the prince in your class, I didn’t expect it to be you. That’s a really cool costume.” Tanaka commented as all of them took their seats. Nishinoya and Tanaka sat across from him and Yamaguchi, Sugawara took the free seat on his right.

“Thanks.”

“The girls from my class have been talking about you like crazy since yesterday.They weren’t kidding when they said the prince from first year class 4 was handsome. Your class really did a great job on you!” Sugawara gushed, hitting his arm. “I won’t be surprised if people are gonna start coming to our practices from now on, I’m starting to get jealous!”

“Suga-san, please sto—“ He didn’t get the chance to finish complaining as Hinata came to their table and handed out their menu. “So what will the masters be having?”

“Omurice! Since it’s a maid cafe, it should be omurice!” Nishinoya exclaimed. 

* * *

“Hey, don’t you think we should take a picture of you two in your costumes?” Tanaka suddenly wondered, when the three of them finished their meal. 

Once again, he didn’t get a chance to complain as Nishinoya talked over him, “Ryuu, that’s a great idea!”

“Does anyone have a phone?” 

“I do!” Yamaguchi piped in, clearly enjoying his suffering.

“Excuse me,” Sugawara called one of Hinata’s classmates, “is it alright if you could ask Hinata to come to our table?”

“Y-yes, master! Right away!” Pretty people can be scary. 

“I honestly don’t see the point of doing this…”

“Wouldn’t it be nice to have a souvenir of you and Hinata in your costumes? You both look great.” 

“You shouldn’t let this chance go to waste, Tsukki!” 

“Shut up, Yama—“ 

“Is there anything you need, masters?”

“Shouyou, we want to take a picture of you and Tsukishima!” 

“W-why?!” The shrimp was powerless as Nishinoya started to drag him towards where he and Yamaguchi sat. 

“We want to show this to Daichi and the others.” 

“Sugawara-san—“

“Don’t be a spoilsport. Come on stand up for your senpai.” There’s really no stopping Sugawara when he’s this determined.

The four dragged them to place and fussed over their costumes. 

“Something’s missing.” Tanaka said.

“I know. Put an arm around him, Tsukishima.” Nishinoya supplied. 

“That’s a great idea! It’d be like a romance manga. The Prince and the Maid… something like that.” 

“Come on, Tsukki. Do it!” 

He sighed. There was no escaping this, he was sure of it. The shrimp couldn’t even speak up over the commotion, usually he’d be the loudest one. He was a blushing mess, hands gripping his apron. 

“U-uhm…” 

“Might as well get over it.” He said. The other customers were starting to curiously observe what was happening at their table, it was better to deal with this quickly before anything worse happens (read: Hinata being Hinata under pressure). 

“W-wait—“ Hinata squeaked when he felt Tsukishima’s hand lightly perch on his waist, his face turning really red as each second passed. It took him a lot of effort to look away so he could face the camera. 

“Tsukki, that’s it!” 

He didn’t know how many pictures they took, he was trying his best not to lose it for both of their sakes. Also, he’s pretty sure some customers sneaked in to take a shot. 

When he felt a tug on his shirt and caught a nearly inaudible whisper of his name, he decided that enough was enough. 

“I hope all of you were satisfied.” He drawled, letting go of Hinata’s waist. The hand that was tugging his shirt, however, stayed so he couldn’t step away completely. 

“We definitely did. Thanks, you two.”

“Hinata! Table 8 needs you!” That seemed to snap him out and he hastily took his hand away, eyes darting everywhere but Tsukishima. 

“C-coming!” He yelled, scurrying away.

_ Huh _ .

* * *

“You both look good together, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi suddenly brought up as they walked home together. 

“What?”

His best friend passed him his phone, the photo of him and Hinata on the screen. It wasn’t the photo that the four of them agreed to share, the one where they were facing the camera. It was a shot of him staring down at a blushing Hinata, who was still looking at the camera as he tugged at Tsukishima’s shirt. He’s so disgustingly fond, the camera actually picked it up. 

“Ugh.” 

He passed the phone back. “You know what to do.” 

“I will send the pictures at once so you could set it as your home-screen, your highness!” 

“Yamaguchi…”

“Sorry, Tsukki.” 

-

He absolutely  _ did not  _ set that picture as his smartphone’s home-screen. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also, the title and tsukki's line from the play came from a song titled "Romeo" by Lipxlip, tsukishima's voice actor (uchiyama kouki), sang it along with another voice actor. Do check it out! It's a nice song. 
> 
> link to its pv: https://youtu.be/1csFKwN1aWE
> 
> Twitter: [koutsukki](https://twitter.com/koutsukki)
> 
> -
> 
> If anyone wants to see tsukki's prince costume that /suspiciously/ looked like a cosplay of an otome rpg character: 
> 
> https://yume100prince.fandom.com/wiki/Frost_(Snow_Moon)?li_medium=wikia-footer-wiki-rec&li_source=LI&file=577.png


End file.
